wikolapediamedvedevfandomcom-20200214-history
Annotated Works Cited
This is also History Fair's Works Cited, with annotations. Works Cited Primary Sources ' '“The Chicago Skyscrapers.” The New York Times, 9 Feb. 1900. ProQuest Historical Newspapers. Web. 17 Sep. 2012. This article is from ProQuest Historical Newspapers. This article talks about the very first skyscrapers in Chicago. The first skyscraper was the Home Insurance Building. “Chrysler Plans 68-Story Building in Midtown.” The New York Times, 17 Oct. 1928. Proquest Historical Newspapers. Web. 21 Oct. 2012 This article is from ProQuest Historical Newspapers. This article details the initial push to construct the Chrysler building. It has some of its facts inconsistent with the final product to the construction. However, what Chrysler told the press is to be underestimated. “Dowling Predicts More Skyscrapers.” The New York Times, 20 Jan. 1946. ProQuest Historical Newspapers. Web. 23 Oct. 2012. This article is from ProQuest Historical Newspapers. This source is also reliable because it is a newspaper from 1946, during the skyscraper race. “First in Beauty, Power, Vision Seen for City.” The Chicago Tribune, 6 Dec. 1922. Proquest Historical Newspapers. Web. 21 Oct. 2012 This article is from ProQuest Historical Newspapers. This article shows the opinions of people at the time regarding the Tribune Tower. They believed that it would make the city the greatest in the nation. “Loop Skyscraping Towers Start Building Race.” The Chicago Tribune, 29 Apr. 1928. ProQuest Historical Newspapers. Web. 23 Oct. 2012. This article is from ProQuest Historical Newspapers. This is a credible source because it is a newspaper from 1928, during the race for skyscrapers. Maddocks, Melvin. “Skyscrapers - Our Towering Confusion?” The Christian Science Monitor, 15 Mar. 1982. ProQuest Historical Newspapers. Web. 23 Oct. 2012. This article is from ProQuest Historical Newspapers. This is a reliable newspaper for this topic because it was written during, but near the end of, the race. Stanhope, Leon E. “Early American Skyscrapers.” The Christian Science Monitor, 23 Sep. 1926. ProQuest Historical Newspapers. Web. 26 Sep. 2012. This article is from ProQuest Historical Newspapers. This article provides a recap of the first few skyscrapers. It delves into the history and opinion on skyscrapers. Secondary Sources “Chicago Tribune Tower.” Archinform, 5 Jul. 2012. Web. 10 Oct. 2012. This page is from a website dedicated entirely to skyscrapers. It provides information on the tallest building in Chicago at the time. “Chrysler Building.” Building Big: Wonders of the World Databank Web. 21 Oct. 2012. This page details the Chrysler building, the first major skyscraper as we use the word today. This building was the first to surpass 1000 feet making it a super-tall skyscraper. This is credible because of it’s origin, PBS. Dupré, Judith. Skyscrapers. New York: Black Dog & Leventhal, 1996. Print. This is the most helpful of all of the sources. The topic of this book is the history of skyscrapers. It details all of the history of many of the most important buildings of the race. ' '“Monadnock Building.” Chicago: a National Register of Historic Places Travel Itinerary. National Park Service, 13 Jun. 2011. Web. 1 Oct. 2012. This website gives information on one of the most famous early skyscrapers, the Monadnock Building. It is from the National Park Service and is affiliated with an architecture tour. “Woolworth Building.” Archinform, 5 Jul. 2012. Web. 10 Oct. 2012. This website is dedicated entirely to skyscrapers. The Woolworth Building was the second building to exceed 500 feet. '“World Building.” Skyscraper Page ' ' ' Category:History Fair